Colours of the Mind: the Dorola Rose
by SHiVer in the rain
Summary: Book One,Yellow: Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche, the Rose of District 3, has been Reaped for the 74th Hunger Games. Forced into the Bloodbath, will she emerge alive and sane? Or will she emerge barely alive and insane like the Capitol? This is the Story of the Yellow Rose, Dorola. Vocaloid Character: Rin Kagamine


Being in District 3 does have some advantages. For example, the mean of our average household income is at least higher than majority of the other districts. In fact, we're placed 3rd in terms of average household income compared to the rest of the districts.

Of course, considering how big the population here is, we have certain rules. We have the very special elimination process in which only high school students (Age range 15-18) are to have the Reaping. The preliminary lottery is drawn from each school and roughly one in fifty is picked to attend the official Reaping. Of course, we have con candidates to avoid Capitol Suspicion; a couple of thirteen year olds come in so it wouldn't be so awkward. Those thirteen year olds have the slimmest of chances.

Tessera in District 3 is rather common, after all we do have food shortage every now and then.

Wiress gave me an estimate of about 60,000 kids taking tesserae but I happen to know more in th at field. The actual figure last year was 62,991. She lost her appetite after I said that.

So, due to my luck, they called on odds and so I, a freshman, was picked during the Preliminary along with none other than my infamous twin brother, Len.

Len, short for Allen, is the most annoying, irritating, blood-boiling imbecile that I have trouble saying I am related too. I wrote a poem once about him in Kindergarten, it sort of went like this;

_Annoying People In my face _

_Running a race to speed the pace _

_invading my space to ruin my day _

_They painfully stay Wanting to play _

_Emotionless I stray _

_Now I must say in the simplest way _

_Were no longer friends _

_Time ran long to make amends _

_It's no longer fun _

_NO more have you won _

_my time has begon _

_Aware all the time thinking we were fine _

_All the shit you've done all the stuff left to do _

_All it took was once _

_Now were through _

_I said it before I'll say it once more _

_Then I'll finally close the door _

_Annoying people in my face _

_Running a race to speed the pace _

_Invading my space to ruin my day _

_Right now I wish they would all go away._

(** I didn't write this. Lluvia does. So she owns copyright for this fantastic poem. I found it here:** ** . )**

Unfortunately, the teacher saw this and gave me a good chiding something along the lines of '_Wasting your creativity on childish behavior' _and _'Allen is a good boy, he has not done anything to annoy you as far as I'm concern'_ and the infamous _' Act your age!'_

I got a slap across the face for coming back with witty comments. I mean seriously, I was 5. Acting my age would require me to throw jam into his face which is something that is definitely going to earn me a scolding from my biological parents who were alive then since the fire took place when I was 8.

Sorry, I was drifting away from the point.

Back to Reapings.

Clarith helped us before we went to School. As 'potential' candidates, we were excused slightly before noon where we were escorted to the town square. The escort was necessary. There had been several cases of Childish potential candidates breaking down and running away.

In our freshmen year school uniform glory , we assembled in the town square where Capitol Employees took our blood sample and scanned it for identification. As I file into a neat row with other female 15 year olds, I catch Len and his group of friends staring at me.

I shot them a look of ultimate hell before nodding at the others in respect, a silent formal goodbye. They nod back respectfully as the mayor gets onto the stage and starts droning on and on about the Capitol version of Panem's history followed by a quick self introduction of our district escort, Irina Venomania and the much-hated Capitol Film.

' _Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor'_. Capitol Accents make the half-digested contents of my breakfast threaten to make a reappearance.

She trots over to the glass ball which held about 236 female names claiming ' Ladies First~' as though that two-word phrase explained the world. I was too busy debating whether or not she was related to a horse due to the ways she trots when she unfolds the slip of paper which read the name of the female to be sent to be slaughtered.

She says a three word sentence and suddenly, all eyes are on me. I was in the crosshairs. What, is there something Irina pointed out on my face? Maybe she said " Girl's got pimples…" But I don't have a damn pimple.

" Is there a girl by the name of Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche?"

What?

I could feel blood drain from my face as I pulled the almost scattered cells in me together and manage a couple of steps forward.

" Come on up, don't be shy." She urges as I shuffled forward, up the steps and taking my place behind the microphone stand.

" Any volunteers?" She is rewarded with silence as the audience put three fingers to their lips and raise it for all to see. A mark of respect for those who are to die. A goodbye, if you would.

Beetee tries to look away, unable to meet my eyes while Wiress looks like she's about to break down.

I just stare, unable to move as she reaches into it's counterpart, containing the male potential candidate's names.

And so my counterpart is… Allen?

* * *

**Hello, My Dear Reader**

**This is Book One of the Colours of the Mind series. Colour of the Minds is a series with the Main focus of vocaloid. Each Book does not necessarily have to be of the same catogery as they are only 1% related. I'm starting with Hunger Games so please, review on anything related to this story. Critism is welcome. Oh, and I'll say this: the Series is like Recarnation in each Realm. I'll reveal my master plot in the last book.**

**So please, I'm begging you, Review. It only takes 2 minutes.**

**Alice, the Waitress of Evils theatre **


End file.
